There are a great many of everyday items that are used in a powdered or granular form. The kitchen is home to flour, sugar, spices, herbs, seasoning, and other ingredients that are sold in boxes, bottles, and jars. The laundry room is home to soap powder, washing detergent, home cleaners, and other items that are only available in powdered or granular form. All of these materials must be stored in a location where they can be conveniently accessed for the task at hand. Then, each of these containers must be accessed with a scoop, or other measuring device to ensure that the proper amount of material is being used. This then requires the scoop to be cleaned and stored as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which powdered and granular material can be easily stored and measured for use, without the disadvantages as described above.